Программы для создания музыки
КАРЛХАЙНЦ ШТОКХАУЗЕН Image to sweet midi music i2sm left Захотелось писать свою музыку. Не знню, правда, что из этого получится. Но киртаны в ИСККОН нередко бывают "так себе" (чтобы не сказать ужасные). Конечно, есть киртаны нектарные, классные. Вобщем, так или иначе, я, когда ещё учился в школе, также занимался уроками на фортепиано. Потом бросил. Но ... наверное потому что учитель был не очень. Вот нашел хорошего учителя, которому также нравится электронная музыка как и мне: https://www.rishamanis.com/ Она использует программу Cubase: http://nnm-club.me/forum/viewtopic.php?t=151877 Кстати, в этой программе можно изменить цвета дорожек/трэков на цвета радуги. Красиво :-) Программа хорошая, даже можно вводить с клавиатуры ноты, хотя в рамках одной октавы. Но ещё есть другие программы, которые хорошие для создания музыки. Например, виртуальная клавиатура: https://sourceforge.net/projects/vmpk/ Просто нажимая клавиши на обычной комп. клаве, можно выдавать звуки, как из миди-клавы :-) хотя, понятно, что удобнее - полноразмерная клава, также желательно с подстветкой всеми цветами радуги. Вот так: http://musicmax.su/?max=920 thumb|center|670 px MIDI-КЛАВІАТУРА З ПІДСВІЧУВАННЯМ MCCARTHY MUSIC ILLUMINATING PIANO Но она стоит 500 уе. Огорчаться не будем, можно играть и без миди-клавы. тем более я не проф. музыкант, а просто любитель хорошей музыки. Надоело одно и то же, хочется создавать свой контент, в т ч музыкальный. Стихи, уже к моему удивлению, начал писать :-) в основном на украинском. Теперь пора ещё и песни написать. Ну и как же песни без музыки? Также, когда сделал игру "Джаганнатх-прасад", я использовал чужую мелодию (на нее есть авторские права). Понятно, что песня старая, её не одна сотня лет, и авторство не столько на мелодию, сколько на конкретную форму воспроизведения - thumb|center|335 px Обычные инструменты Миди в Виндовз звучат хреново (так сказать, как тритон - "дьявол в музыке"). Потому чтобы это пофиксить надо поставить нормальные инструменты "Миди-аут". Вот таку программу: https://coolsoft.altervista.org/en/virtualmidisynth#download Кстати, чтобы она заработала, надо также туда установить набор инструментов. Немного погуглив, я понял, что программа использует формат SF2: left https://coolsoft.altervista.org/en/virtualmidisynth#soundfonts Конечно, мне интереснее инструменты индийские. Нашел вот что - http://www.dskmusic.com/dsk-indian-dreamz/ но это не "шрифты", а что-то для Кубейса. ок, разберемся позже. качаем sf2: http://www.arachnosoft.com/main/download.php?id=soundfont-sf2 и ставим его в Virtual Midi synth Да, кстати, в Unity3d есть midi-plugins/assets. Ура, товарищи!. Я решил поискать в Андроид магазине программу типа "rainbow piano". И что вы думаете? Установил, запустил, и мне пишет при запуске: "сделано в Юнити"! Так что надо сделать подобное. Или лучше :-) Кстати у этой программы - миллион загрузок! Но... Там есть "заикание", пауза после нажатия клавиши... (т наз "latency"). Это тоже важный момент. Вот что об этом написано на сайте ВМПК: " wph1 Posted 08/25/2015 This works really well after installing "coolsoft VirtualMIDISynth". I had to adjust the options for voices/reverb/chorus and lower the values to 48/10/10 - because my computer is not very good. And I lowered the latency to 50 as well - after which the timing worked perfect. It took a bit of exploring options in both but I got my 25 key midi xKey to work. Great free program! Thanks! " так что надо ставить эту задержку где-то на 50, в VirtualMIDISynth. Тогда нажатие клавиши сразу издает звук. Но в той Андроид программе это не так. Может дело не в программе, а это как-то меняется по-другому? Кстати, если удасться сделать миди-программу в Юнити, то ее можно объединить с ... - игрой "радуга". например, взять match3 игру, и вместо 7 картинок - пусть будут просто 7 цветов радуги :-) и когда нажимаешь на какой-то цвет, то нота этого цвета должна издаваться. И вообще. Есть игры для тренировки слуха. (P.S. В браузере висит сайт https://www.codeproject.com/search.aspx?q=midi&doctypeid=1%3b2%3b3%3b13%3b14&pgnum=2 - там я искал исходники для C# midi, а то плагины для Midi+Unity Требуют 64 битную ОС/железо... но єто как нибудь потом, а то еще к c# Не привык. надо обойтись плагинами Unity-midi) Вот что предлагает по этому поводу Риша манис: Игра "угадай интервал" и другие игры, развивающие слух на https://goo.gl/VEvzsW https://goo.gl/ciiihI thumb|center|670 px Итак, загрузил файл шрифтов... Подключил к VirtualMIDISynth. Правда, грузило минуту-две... Так что надо муз-шрифты на другой раз поменьше. пару десят мегабайт, и хватит. Мда... Какой-то я не правильный шрифт загрузил. Нет, он играет, но так же, как и обычный синтезатор винды... тогда смысл в этом всём? можно просто поставить кубейс, без вских доп. прог., всяких этих клав-синтезаторов. и пользоваться себе экранной миди-клавиатурой кубейса, ну и qwerty, если уж хочется поиграть нажимая клавиши, а не тыкая мышкой. Единственное, в ВМПК можно установить цвет всех клавиш, как у 7 цветов радуги так... Больше ничего интересного в ней нет. Хотя! В сибелиус она работает. Но учитывая, что и в ВМПК и в Кубейсе - всего одна реальная октава, то смысл в доп проге просто пропадает... так что не тратьте время на это, просто ставьте Кубейс и играйте нормально, используя средства самой этой программы... также, старрность ВМПК в том, что она расскрашивает клавишы по умолчанию в не правильные цвета. не так, что ДО=КРасный, РЕ=Оранжевый и т д, а как-то странно. вобщем глупо. Музыкальные игры Chords and Scale Notes of different Scales Здесь - https://www.feelyoursound.com/scale-chords/ разные лады/тональности, в т индийские. можно скачать в миди Категория:Midi Категория:Music Категория:Музыка Категория:Музика